


Heatwave

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Haru is a former reincarnation of Oikawa, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rimming, so just go with it, written for The Alpha King and I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: The scent was beyond anything Iwa could have ever imagined.“I should have noticed the signs…” The voice was strained, completely unknown to Iwa, and even though they were already bonded, the surge in him to claim was becoming overwhelming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



> This is based on the AU in The Alpha King and I, which everyone should go read! Haru is a former reincarnation of Oikawa Tooru, for those of you who haven't read it before ^^ Big thanks to caelestisxyz for letting me write this

It was insulting. Haru could hardly get in a solid breath; his blood was rushing far too fast and he was burning with too much adrenaline to really think clearly. But he didn’t _have_ to exactly, because so long as his nails and teeth were working then nothing else really mattered. 

The _nerve_ of that low-born. To come up to _his_ mate, to try and seduce _his_ alpha, when everyone knew _damn_ well that the King was loyal to him and him _alone—_

“Haru,” Iwa’s voice was a calm lull, the pair having retired to their bedroom for the night, the banquet officially over. “You didn’t have to go that far—”

“A subordinate must know their place. I simply showed it to them.” He was keeping himself busy, anxiously pulling at his jewelry and trying to burn off the rush he felt in his veins. 

Iwa draped his arms over the omega, nuzzling him. “Jealous?” 

Haru smacked him away, before pulling him back in by the front of his robes, and kissing him in a way that was more of a bite to his bottom lip. “I have every right,” he growled, letting the alpha go, and separating himself, sitting down in front of his vanity in agitation, tossing the jewels and beginning to angrily pull the adornments from his hair. 

“Fuck you’re so sexy when you’re angry.” The alpha hugged him from behind again, nipping and licking at the omega’s scent glands. 

Haru shivered, stiffening in a way that was somewhat foreign, because he was usually a bit better at holding back, especially when he was upset, but Iwa was _sucking_ now, the threat of his teeth so _very_ close to their bond mark, and Haru could feel the slick starting to pool between the fabric of his kimono. 

“Don’t—”

Iwa bit, and Haru cooed happily, purring and nuzzling into his alpha, every bit of agitation seeming to melt under the alpha’s fangs. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but find the sudden affection a little strange, knowing his omega to be a bit more feisty, but he wasn’t about to complain now. Without wasting time, he picked his omega up, carrying him to bed. 

“H-Hajime…” Haru tugged at the robes, feeling a new rush in his blood he refused to ignore.

“Yes?” The alpha placed him down, only half-listening as he tugged at the front of Haru’s sheer kimono.

“Touch me.” 

_That_ seemed to have the alpha’s full attention. 

_“Yes,”_ he kissed him with the kind of smirk that made the omega’s heart beat fast. It didn’t take him very long to have them both stripped, not when Haru was tugging and begging the way he was, and before Iwa really had the chance to take control, Haru had pushed the alpha’s head between his thighs. 

“Please.”

Iwa didn’t need the request, tongue already pressed up against Haru’s throbbing entrance, reveling in how ready the omega was.

“You’re really wet today.” 

Milky thighs squeezed against Hajime’s head, and he knew well enough to shut up, giving his omega exactly what he wanted. 

Gods, he was delicious. More so than usual. And a mewling Haru was something Hajime loved deeply, especially because those squeals were caused by _his_ tongue, and _only_ his tongue, which gave Iwa goosebumps, thinking about how Haru would look once he gave him something even _better._

“Hajime—“ Haru choked, hips bucking and back arching, slender fingers tightening in fists around the alpha’s hair, “Hajime I’m—”

The alpha growled into his mate’s heat, granting permission, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t the hardest Haru had ever come into his mouth, convulsing and _squeezing_ his thighs and for a moment the alpha couldn’t _breathe_ but _fuck_ if he cared. 

Haru was so deliciously sweet. 

The omega was panting, curling in on himself once Iwa pulled away, murmuring and snuggling into his pillow. 

“My Queen doesn’t think we’re done, does he?” Iwa teased, nuzzling up against the omega, and brushing his sweat-dampened hair away from his cheeks. 

“Hajime…” It was a warm murmur of a sound, Haru’s eyes fluttering closed in what felt like defeat, letting out the most contented of sighs. 

“Haru…?” 

There came no reply, other than the soft even breaths from his mate. 

A low growl of frustration erupted from Iwa’s chest, half ready to wake the omega up in a rather _brutal_ fashion. But instead, he decided against it, grumpily kicking at the covers, and pulling them over so that Haru wouldn’t get cold. The omega must have been more tired than Hajime realized. Silently chastising himself for not noticing sooner, he wrapped his arms around the omega and let out a sigh of defeat. 

But he could hardly stay angry, from the way Haru curled into him, giving off soft little happy moans, and nuzzling against the alpha’s neck. Iwa stiffened.

He’d be sure to take his fill in the morning.

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi woke up, it was to weird shuffling sounds and suppressed groans. There was also a strange scent in the air, one he didn’t fully recognize, but it wasn’t _good,_ exactly, not quite distress, but—

_Haru._

He sat up immediately, tossing the blanket off as he called out to his mate, only to find himself surrounded by a million more blankets. Haru let out a surprised whine of a sound, standing at the other side of the room, with one of Iwa’s robes clutched firmly in his fists, held up right beneath his nose. “F-Forgive me,” he mumbled, timid and small and nothing like his usual self, “I should have realized…sooner…” He looked away, continued to arrange the blankets in careful anxiousness, and Iwa had to blink a few times, had to really take a good look before any of it made any sense to him. 

This was…a _nest._ He was in Haru’s _nest._ But that would mean—

_Wait._

“Haru,” he sat up straighter, in a bit of a panic himself now, “Do you need anything?—I mean to say, the nest looks—is it to your liking? I didn’t disturb anything did I? That is—”

Haru shook his head but said nothing, simply climbed back into bed, shaking slightly as he curled into his alpha. 

The scent was beyond anything Iwa could have ever imagined. 

“I should have noticed the signs…” The voice was strained, completely unknown to Iwa, and even though they were already bonded, the surge in him to _claim_ was becoming overwhelming. 

“That’s not your fault,” he said, hoping he was being soothing enough, because he’d never nursed an omega through heat, but with the way his head was muddling now, if something happened, and he hurt Haru—

The omega was trembling. 

“Cold?” He blurted, in an attempt to do _something,_ reaching for the covers, but Haru stopped him, weak as he was, letting out a soft moan and shaking his head. 

_“Hot.”_

Iwaizumi was pretty sure Haru was trying to kill him. And he really was about to _bite,_ but Haru clutched at his robes, just then, fists shaking to soft whimpers. “Is it ok…could you stay…”

The omega continued to mumble, Iwa feeling his chest tighten, because Haru hadn’t ever given off a scent like this before, one that was so confusingly dizzy and anxious, clinging to him so tightly, like he was—

“… _scared.”_

Iwa stiffened. Because he knew he had to be comforting. To soothe Haru through this. Because he was starting to get the feeling that the omega hadn’t _ever_ been in heat before, but something about that was fucking _exciting,_ and before he even realized his claws were out, adrenaline making his hairs stand on end. 

“Haru…” He warned, licking his lips, half thinking he should leave, as cruel as that was, because for all of his self control he didn’t have _that_ much, and if Haru—

_“Hajime.”_

That seemed to be all it took for the alpha to _snap,_ the tears in Haru’s eyes and the shivering form sending his skin ablaze with a fire Iwa was completely unfamiliar with, but somehow recalled, as if he’d tasted the licks of those flames in a far off sort of dream. 

But for Haru it was no dream. That was a look he knew well enough. Because those were the eyes of a beast, the same expression Iwa held when they first met, the night Hajime didn’t remember, but the _alpha_ in him did, and Haru couldn’t help the throaty whine that cracked his voice, wanton and unfamiliar, trembling hands reaching for his alpha’s robes. It was a wonder the word managed to form around his lips. 

_“Knot.”_

The alpha nearly lost all reason. 

He let instincts take over, sinking his teeth into Haru’s bond mark, reclaiming the omega, letting out a low grunt when he did, but even better than that, even _better,_ was the way Haru _whined,_ a sharp pitched squeal that ripped at the omega’s throat, Iwa feeling wet warmth spill over his stomach. 

Something like this…

This was dangerous. 

“You came already?”

Haru shook his head, grabbing Iwa with his hands and shamelessly rutting against him. _“More. Alpha, more.”_

Iwa growled in response, _ripping_ at the omega’s kimono, and slashing at his own clothes in the process, their bodies flush against each other, Iwa stopping at nothing until—

Haru had the most beautiful moan, when he entered, his fingers curling around the alpha’s back, drunken laughter parting his lips. 

It was enough to make Iwa throw him a questioning glance. 

Haru bit his lip, bucking his hips and begging for more friction. “We’re like _animals.”_

Iwa was aware of what he was doing, but he couldn’t exactly _stop,_ his senses blurring together and that _scent_ nearly making him _blind,_ and Haru _screamed_ when he pulled out, but that didn’t matter, not right now, because the moment Iwa flipped him over he was inside again, and Haru _screamed_ again, but it was a much prettier sound this time, and Iwa wanted to hear it again, and again, and again…

“Hajime, _Hajime!”_

“You’re so _tight,_ Haru,” Iwa managed between rough pumps, biting and sucking all around the omega’s neck, forcing his head down even though he didn’t have to, because Haru was submitting his scent glands willingly to him. 

Fuck it was so _good._

“—face. Hajime, I want—aaah!! Haji—!” Haru’s voice broke off at the end, his legs folding beneath him, Iwa having enough sense to slow down, at least, but with the omega gripping so tightly he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.

_“Alpha.”_ Haru turned, eyes wide and wanting, leaning in with weakened strength, and so Iwa met him halfway, granting the omega a bruising kiss. 

_“M-More,”_ he begged, “More more—”

“I’ll give you more—”

“Close.” He squeezed the alpha’s hand, “Please,” the soft hold quickly tightened, the omega digging his nails into the alpha. “H-H-Hajime…” 

Iwa laid him down flat on his back, his mind reeling at the sight of so much slick and cum drenching the omega’s thighs and stomach. 

He licked his lips. 

“HAJIME!” 

The alpha moaned in reply, licking up the excess juices, reveling in how fucking _sweet_ it was, how much Haru _shivered_ under his tongue, and Iwa couldn’t help himself when he propped the omega’s thighs up, shoving his tongue in to draw out more of the omega’s pleasure. 

“A-Alpha,” Haru stuttered, hands locked in fists around Iwa’s hair, “N-No…more—all of—aahhhh—-you. Fill me, fill—”

He was silenced by Iwa’s lips pressed harshly against his own, the alpha’s tongue forcing itself past the omega’s teeth, taking claim of Haru’s mouth. Iwa licked his lips again. 

“How do we taste, Haru?” 

The omega clung to him again, throwing his arms around the alpha’s neck and sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Please! Fill me up— Pups—I want your pups in me…” 

Iwa didn’t fucking protest, the alpha in him giving a low _growl,_ sliding into his omega once more, granting him harsh thrusts that left him with nothing but Haru’s squeals ringing in his ears. 

“Alpha,” he scratched down Hajime’s back, sharp nails leaving long red streaks on the otherwise untouched skin, “ _My alpha.”_

Haru hiccuped, a short scream stopping in his throat when he felt the base of Iwa’s knot around his rim. He nearly lost his mind. 

“Hajime,” he clawed, “ _More, gimme,”_ he kissed, _begging,_ “Knot. I want it. I _need—Hajime—”_

It was the most carnal sound Iwa had ever heard from either of them, when his knot finally pushed through, spilling his alpha seed into the begging omega, Haru immediately letting out the most pleasurable purrs between his moans, clinging and stroking and _licking_ the alpha in affection, in complete _happiness,_ because _this_ Iwa figured, was what it _truly_ meant to sate an omega…

Haru continued to purr in his arms, nuzzling and coating the alpha with his scent. “Hajime,” he murmured, cooing softly. 

“That…was…”

_“Amazing…”_ Haru whined on an exhale, biting his lip and squeezing the alpha’s arms, looking at him with longing eyes. “Again,” he urged, shifting slightly to show the alpha just how _ready_ he was. 

The omega’s hardened heat was dizzying enough in its own right, and Iwa had to fight the urge to move. “My knot’s still in you.” 

A wave seemed to roll through the omega’s body as he hummed, giggling softly. “That’s right,” he kissed the alpha’s chest, “So warm…” He dragged his tongue along Iwa’s collarbone, “My alpha…” 

Iwa flinched, because he seemed to spill out even _more_ when Haru licked him like that.

“Hajime…” he murmured again, with a small yawn, “Promise…again…”

“We will,” Iwa brushed his lips over the omega’s forehead, “So save your strength.”

“Promise…?”

He kissed him. “I’ll devour you as much as you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all for reading! If you have time, comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
